Dear My Wife
by mbak pandakim
Summary: Baek Minri gadis yang berusia 23 tahun telah menyelesaikan pasca sarjananya dan mempunyai toko bunga. hidupnya baik - baik saja sebelum ia di jodohkan oleh almarhum orang tuanya. dengan Jin Hyosang. senior SMA nya dulu. yang ternyata. arrogant dan diktator. menganggap wanita itu sama saja. kecuali Ibunya yang ia anggap benar. #Kidoh #JinHyosang #ToppDogg


**Dear My Wife**

Cast : Jin Hyosang ( Kidoh )

Baek Minri ( OC )

PG 15 -17

.

.

Prolog : Baek Minri gadis ceria, mapan dan mandiri yang berusia 23 tahun sudah menyelesaikan studi pasca sarjana nya dan sekarang membuka usaha toko bunga. Kehidupannya baik – baik saja bersama paman dan bibinya. Sampai suatu saat tangan kanan orang tuanya. Memberi titah untuk menjodohkan Minri kepada lelaki pilihan orang tuanya. Yaitu Jin Hyosang seniornya semasa SMA. Jin Hyosang lelaki yang tidak pernah menjalin hubungan kepada wanita manapun. Akibat trauma melihat orang tua selingkuh dengan wanita lain. Bagi Hyosang hanya Ibunya wanita yang di anggap. Tidak ada yang lain. Minri ingin menolak tetapi itu pesan terakhir dari kedua orang tuanya. Sebelum orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan pesawat di umur nya ke 17 tahun. Berat hati Minri menerima nya. Mampukah Hyosang menganggap Minri sebagai wanita ?

.

.

Author pov

Minri dengan lihai merangkai setangkai bunga – bunga bewarna –warni. Memadukan dengan indah dan rapi. Minri tersenyum rangkaian bunga telah selesai, segera di ikatnya bunga tersebut dan di bungkus dengan plastik bening. Di ambilnya kertas kecil dan pulpen.

"From your friend. Selamat berbahagia – Baek Minri "

Minri mengangkat ponselnya yang berdering. "Sebentar lagi aku siap. Tunggu 15 menit lagi"

oooo

Minri setengah berlari, hentakkan heals nya mendentum keras di lantai marmer. Minri menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat sekumpulan beberapa lelaki berjas rapi berdiri di ambang pintu. Minri tersenyum kecut melihat mereka menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Anda telat nona Baek" Minri hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Silahkan masuk kedalam" tak mau berlama – lama Minri masuk dan segera menuju bangku yang di sediakan untuknya. Nafasnya memburu, "Maaf" ucapnya.

"Kau telat 20 menit Minri" ucap Jihye. Minri tersenyum kembali. "Tadi jalanan macet."

"Wah Serin sangat cantik" matanya membinar melihat temannya berdiri di altar dengan gaun pengantian putih yang sangat indah.

"Aku sebentar lagi akan menyusul" ucap Jihye sembari menatap Serin. Minri menoleh menatap Jihye. "Benarkah ?" tanyanya. Jihye menoleh ke Minri kemudian mengangguk. Minri menutup mulutnya. Ia memeluk cepat Jihye. "Selamat" desisnya.

"Tadi pagi ia melamarku" Jihye mengangkat jari manis kirinya. "Indah sekali" puji Minri melihat cincin melingkar di jari manis Jihye. "Aku sangat iri."

"Jadi, kau kapan menyusul ?"

Minri menghembuskan nafasnya. "Entahlah. Aku masih belum memikirkan itu"

"Tapi umur mu akan semakin bertambah Minri"

"Aku belum memikirkan bukan berarti aku tidak ingin. Hanya saja aku masih ingin sendiri" ucapnya sambil menatap Jihye. Jihye tersenyum menatap Minri. "Kau tau aku selalu berdoa agar kau cepat mendapatkan jodohmu"

Minri kaget mendengarnya. Ia mencubit cepat pinggang Jihye. Kemudian mereka tertawa pelan bersama.

oooo

"SERIIIN" Minri dan Jihye menjerit memanggil sambil berlari – lari kecil. Mereka berpelukan erat. "Selamat Serin" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Kalian kapan lagi ?" tanya Serin. Jihye tersenyum simpul dan penuh arti. Ia mengangkat jari manisnya, "sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul mu" ucap Jihye diliputi kesenangan. Serin terlihat senang mendengarnya. Ia kembali memeluk Jihye. "Selamat Jihye" ucap Serin. Minri ? Gadis ini menatap dengan seribu makna. Antara senang, iri dan sedih. Tapi ia tersenyum melihat temannya menempuh hidup baru.

"Ini aku buat khusus untukmu" Minri menyerahkan sebuket bunga Peony merah mudah dengan baby breath di sekitarnya.

"Semoga pernikahnmu bahagia"

"Dan kau juga harus menyusul aku dan Jihye" ujar Serin. Dan kemudian mereka tergelak bersama.

oooo

"Minri sarapan sudah selesai" ucap bibi Hyerim dari arah dapur. "Ia bi sebentar lagi" balas Minri cepat. Ia sibuk menghitung hasil penjualan kemarin.

"Minriiiii " panggil bibi Hyerim kembali. Minri menghembuskan nafasnya dan meletakkan pulpennya. "Ia bi. Ia. Aku segera kesana"

"Kau ini kalau sudah urusan pekerjaan sampai lupa semua"

"Paman belum pulang juga ya ?" Minri berkata dengan mulut penuh. "Nanti siang paman mu pulang. Dan nanti jangan kerja lembur. Kita ada acara ?"

"Acara ? Acara apa ?"

Bibi Hyerim mengkerlingkan sebelah matanya. "Nanti kau akan tahu juga. Ini akan jadi kejutan untukmu. Jam 7 malam jangan telat"

Minri tampak berfikir. "Hari ini bukan ulang tahunku bi, kejutan apa ?" keningnya berkerut.

Bibi Hyerim menggeleng. "Ini rahasia. Cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Dan antar bibi ke pasar"

oooo

Hyosang menekuk muka melihat berkas bertumpuk di hadapannya. "Sudah 3 jam mengerjakannya kenapa tidak selesai juga, dan malah bertambah !" sunggutnya ke tangan kanannya. Cho Jaejin. Jaejin hanya menatap bosnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Dan saya tadi mendapat kabar dari Nyonya besar, bahwa nanti malam anda ada jadwal makan malam" papar Jaejin. Hyosang mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Jaejin. "Nanti malam ? Dengan siapa ?"

Jaejin menggeleng. "Saya tidak tahu tuan muda."

Hyosang menghelah nafasnya kasar. Di hempaskan tubuhnya kesandaran kursi besarnya. Ia mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Ibuuuuuuuuuu" jeritnya kesal.

Jam dinding menunjukan pukul 17.30 Minri bersiap – siap membereskan. Setelah ia rasa sudah beres. Ia segera menutup toko miliknya.

Jam tangan nya menunjukkan pukul 18. 15, tak mau berlama – lama. Ia memanuver mobilnya ke tempat bibinya perintah tadi siang.

Minri mengecek ulang alamat yang bibinya berikan. "Apa aku tidak salah tempat ?" tanya nya sendiri.

Ia kini sedang berada di Restoran Jepang yang mewah. Setaunya keluarganya tidak ada yang suka makanan Jepang, hanya ia yang suka makanan Jepang. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya. Tak berfikir lama – lama ia keluar dari mobil Mini Cooper miliknya.

oooo

Ia melangkah ragu – ragu kedalam. Baru beberapa langkah ia disambut Pelayan berperawakan tinggi dengan baju serba hitam dan dari merah melingkar pas di kerah kemejanya.

"Nona Baek Minri ?" tanyanya sopan.

Minri menatap pelayan tersebut aneh tapi ia mengangguk ragu.

"Mari saya antar" Pelayan tersebut membawa jalan. Minri mengikutinya.

"Silahkan masuk " pelayan tersebut membuka pintu untuk Minri. Minri tersenyum membalasnya.

Setibanya di dalam. Minri menatap sekitar dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapatkan sosok laki – laki yang di tutupi koran.

"Annyeonghaseo" ucapnya pelan. Perlahan Minri duduk. Tidak mendapat tanggapan. Minri berdehem.

Lelaki menurunkan korannya. Matanya menatapnya tajam. Minri terkejut. Ia mengenali sosok lelaki tersebut. Jin Hyosang senior SMA nya. Dan lagi itu adalah senior yang ia sukai semasa SMA. Minri mengkerjabkan matanya.

"Kau siapa !" nada antagonisnya membuat Minri meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"B-baek Minri sunbae"

Hyosang menatap Minri binggung. "Kau mengenalku ?"

Minri mengangguk. "Aku adik kelas sunbae"

"Dan buat apa kau kemari ?"

Minri mengangkat bahunya. "Aku hanya di suruh bibi datang ke tempat ini "

Hyosang mengangkat ponselnya yang tiba – tiba berdering. Mimik mukanya berubah menelisik Minri. Sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi terkejut.

Minri binggung menatap Hyosang mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa sunbae ?"

Hyosang bangkit. "Bilang kalau kau menolakku. Jangan kita jangan pernah bertemu. Kau ingat itu !" tak berlama – lama Hyosang melesat meninggalkan Minri yang terdiam tak tahu apa – apa.

"Apa maksudnya ?" ucapnya binggung.

oooo

Minri membuka pintu rumahnya. Bibi menyambutnya dengan mimik ingin tahu.

"Bagaimana ?" tanya Bibinya ingin tahu.

"Apa nya ?"

"Dengan calon suami mu tadi ?" kini Paman Junwoo bertanya juga.

Bola matanya membelak besar. "Apa ? Calon suami ? Hyosang sunbae ?"

Minri menganga menatap Bibi dan Pamannya. "Paman, Bibi jangan bercanda"

"Paman dan Bibimu tidak bercanda Minri" ucap Pamannya.

Minri menangkup wajahnya. "Dia .. dia itu seorang Jin Hyosang. Popularitasnya tidak di ragukan lagi. Dia itu pengusaha muda yang lumayan terkenal. Dan tidak mungkin seperti Jin Hyosang tidak mempunyai pacar. Dan aku jauh dari kata tipe idealnya. Dan aku tidak bisa dengannya. Astaga Paman. Bibi ..." Minri menghelah frustasi.

Bibi Yuri mendekat. "Kami juga tidak tahu. Kami hanya di perintah oleh Junpyo. Tangan kanan ayah dan ibumu. Ia mengatakan 2 hari sebelumnya. Ia bilang ini perintah rahasia yang di berikan oleh orang tuamu. Dan kami tidak bisa membantahnya "

Bibi Yuri memeluk Minri, "Orang tua mu memberikan ini adalah demi kebaikan mu juga" di usapnya lembut kepala Minri dengan rasa sayang.

"Dan kami hanya menjalankan apa yang titahkan orang tua mu"

Sederet kata – kata bibi Yuri mengiang di pikiran Minri. Ia memejamkan matanya. Menenangkan dirinya.

oooo

Hyosang memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah – langkah besar. Ia tidak menyahuti satupun sabutan pelayannya.

"IBU !" panggilnya marah.

"MANA IBU !" teriaknya. Pelayannya menatapnya takut.

"AKU TANYA DIMANA ! KENAPA DIAM SAJA !"

"N-nyonya ada di ruangan dengan Tuan Besar"

Hyosang segera melangkah menuju ruangan tersebut. Ia mendobrak kasar pintu besar berwarna putih.

"APA MAKSUDNYA MENJODOHKAN AKU DENGAN WANITA YANG TIDAK AKU KENAL HAH " suaranya menggema kuat.

"Itu demi—"

"Aku tidak minta jawaban dari anda ! TUAN JIN YANG TERHORMAT !" Hyosang menatap tajam ayahnya.

"Ini sudah di rencanakan sejak umurmu 8 tahun sayang"

"Ibu kira aku tidak bisa mencari pasangan hidup. Sehingga mencari wanita yang seperti itu hah ? Apa ibu kira pilihan ibu itu yang terbaik ?"

Ibunya mendekat. Memegang tangan Hyosang. Tapi Hyosang menepisnya.

"Kau akan tahu alasan kenapa ibu dan ayahmu memilih dia untukmu" ibunya tersenyum penuh arti.

Hyosang mendecak sinis. "Ibu salah. Ibu salah besar. Ia tidak pantas untukku bu"

Ibunya menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Ibu tidak pernah salah untukmu. Sekalipun Ibu tidak pernah salah untukmu sayang" Ibunya mengelus pipi mulus putra semata wayangnya.

Ujung bibir Hyosang menaik. "Bagaimana Ibu tahu kalau dia pantas untukku ?"

Ibu semakin tersenyum. Putra semata wayangnya ini sifatnya tidak pernah berubah. Selalu sama. "Kau akan tahu kalau kau mencoba masuk kedalamnya. Bukan kah itu yang selalu kau lakukan kalau kau merasa penasaran. Itu artinya kalau kau ingin tahu. Kau harus menikahi gadis pilihan orang tuamu "

Mimik Hyosang berubah menjadi sangat serius. "Bagaimana bila aku sudah mengetahuinya ? Apa aku bisa meninggalkannya. Bukankah tujuan menikahinya untuk mengetahui alasan ibu memilih untuk ku bukan ?"

Ibunya mengangguk."Kau boleh meninggalkannya. Itupun kalau kau bisa lepas darinya. Ibu yakin kau tidak akan bisa hidup tanpanya" senyum Ibunya menyembang.

"Ayah harap dunia mu terbuka setelah bersamanya"

Hyosang melipat tangannya. "Jangan berharap lebih. Hanya aku yang boleh menikmati dunia ku. Tidak dengan orang lain. Siapa pun itu" Hyosang menatap ayahnya.

Hyosang membalikkan badannya. Meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya.

"Seminggu lagi acara pernikahanmu dengan Baek Minri. Kosongkan jadwalmu sayang" ucap Ibunya.

Hyosang terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan ucapan ibunya.

"Jaejin. Cari tahu siapa Baek Minri" perintah Hyosang. Jaejin mengangguk mengerti.

Hyosang mengepalkan tangannya. Giginya bergemertak kuat.

oooo

Pagi yang cerah. Hyosang menyesap kopinya dengan tenang. Di halaman rumahnya yang luas.

"Permisi Tuan. Ini yang anda minta semalam. Data lengkap Baek Minri"

Hyosang mengambilnya santai. Membuka dan membaca dengan seksama.

"Umur 23 tahun dan sudah menyelesaikan pasca sarjananya. Tinggal bersama dengan bibi dan pamannya. Mempunyai bisnis toko bunga"

"Hanya ini saja ?"

Jaejin mengangguk. "Datanya terproteksi. Hanya ada biodata umum saja"

Hyosang menatap Jaejin penasaran. "Bagaimana bisa ?"

Jaejin menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Ke toko bunganya sekarang"

oooo

Hyosang menatap toko bunganya yang tidak terlalu besar dari kejauhan.

"Sepagi ini dia sudah membuka tokonya" gumam Hyosang.

Hyosang hendak turun berniat menemui Minri. Tapi hal itu terhenti. Ada seseorang pelanggan lelaki yang masuk ke tokonya. Akhirnya Hyosang mengundurkan niatnya. Dan kembali menunggu.

oooo

Minri fokus dengan tangkai – tangkai bunga sampai ia tidak tahu kalau ada pelanggan yang masuk.

"Permisi"

" Selamat datang" ucapnya tapi matanya fokus merangkai bunga. Pelanggan tersebut mendekat dengannya. Menatap Minri dnegan seksama. Bibirnya tersungging senyum. Ia menepuk bahu Minri.

"... Junsoo" Minri kaget melihatnya. Lelaki yang dipanggil Junsoo tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

"Sepertinya kau sibuk ?"

Minri beringsut mundur menjaga jarak. Agar degub jantungnya tidak terdengar jelas. Walaupun sudah 1 tahun berlalu. Minri masih belum sepenuhnya menghapus Junsoo dari hatinya.

"Ah. Tidak. Hanya merangkai seperti biasa. Ada yang bisa di bantu ?" Minri mengontrol nada suaranya yang masih kaget.

"Bisa buatkan serangkai bunga. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang bagus buat seorang wanita"

Minri menelisik Junsoo. "Aku ingin menyatakan cinta"

Serangkai kata Junsoo sedikit menghantam dada Minri. Tapi ia berusaha tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan ini" Minri mengambil setangkai bunga Stock putih dan merah muda yang baru saja ia rangkai.

"Ini menandakan kau serius dengannya" Minri tersenyum tipis. Junsoo menatapnya penuh arti. "Kau selalu mengerti diriku"

Minri menahan tangan Junsoo. "Tidak perlu di bayar. Ini hadiah untukmu."

Junsoo menatap Minri. "Kau pantas mendapat lebih baik dariku" Ia memegang kedua tangan Minri.

Junsoo dan Minri menoleh ke pintu. Seorang pelanggan masuk. Minri betapa kaget melihatnya. Hyosang berdiri sempurna di hadapannya.

Hyosang menatap tajam Minri. Junsoo melepaskan pegangan mereka.

"Terima kasih semuanya. Aku pergi. Aku tunggu kau di acara pernikahanku" Junsoo tersenyum manis sebelum meninggalkan Minri.

Dengan mata tajamnya Hyosang melirik Junsoo yang melewatinya.

Setelah Junsoo benar – benar pergi Hyosang barulah mendekati Minri. Minri merasakan aura aneh di sekitarnya.

Hyosang tersenyum sinis. "Apa dia kekasihmu ?" tanyanya dingin. Minri menggeleng pelan. "Dia hanya temanku"

Hyosang menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Baguslah. Karena aku setuju dengan pernikahan ini" ucapnya benar – benar tepat di wajah Minri. Minri meneguk ludahnya kasar. Apa ini mimpi batinnya

TBC !

MOHON KOMENTNYA READERSSSSS


End file.
